The Groupings
by Galifreyan Queen
Summary: A girl named Cee lives in a futuristic society were a 'spirit'lives and possess people. Then the Doctor comes and realizes what this spirit actually is. Set after 'The Big Bang' but before 'The Impossible Astronaut' Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who.
1. Cee

**Chapter One: Cee**

Two weeks. That's how long the last one survived. Two weeks of torture, of pain. Two weeks of the spirit. Now, Cee realized, they would have to have another grouping. Cee hated the groupings. They made her afraid. "She's a very brave girl," Her Grandy used to say. "Nothing can scare my Cee." But that was before he was picked, before his life transplant. That was before he was consumed by the spirit.

"Cecilia!" Her mother called. "Come inside, you'll catch a cold. And your father's home, so come say hello." Cecilia. She hated that name. It was too old-fashioned, too 21st century. It sounded like a name an old granny would have. But when she was 18 she could change it. Maybe Reagan or… Quinn. But that was 5 _years_ away. Felt like a lifetime away for Cee. So she did what she was told and went in.

Waiting inside was her mum, her dad, her twin sisters Jamie and Jo, and her Grammy ,who, by law, had to live with them since she was over 80 years of age. She practically begged them for any information about the grouping, and if she had to go, which of course the answer was yes since she was over 10 years of age. When you were 10 you had to start attending the groupings since you were technically old enough for the spirit to sense you and, if chosen, possess you.

"The grouping will be held tomorrow night, after sundown, and yes, you have to go!"

Her Father always got annoyed when he asked that, since she knew the answer. "And get to bed, it's almost 10:00, and you know tomorrow you must get up early for the preparations."

So Cee did what she was told and went to bed. She wanted to get to sleep fast so she could have a dream. She loved dreams. Even the bad ones she enjoyed some. Cee was busy most of the day so dreaming was her only real chance to explore her imagination. And boy, did she have an active imagination. She dreamed of knights and witches. And sometimes even little people that live in the forests. Yes. That is the best part of the day.

. . . .

Cee woke up to a long gonging sound. It was loud and obnoxious, and rang nine times. 9:00! She was supposed to be up hours ago! Then she remembered that there was no school today. Everything had been closed, except for the shops, these were their busiest days. Everyone was buzzing around trying to get ready for the stressful day ahead. Cee slowly sat up and got in the dress her mother had sat out for her to wear. A bit fancy but it would do, she decided. Then it dawned on her. Today was the day of the grouping.


	2. The Chosen One

**A/N: Thanks for reading! I love writing this story and it might take some turns so hold on tight. It's a long one to make up for Ch. 1, enjoy!**

**Chapter 2: The Chosen One**

The Doctor ran around the TARDIS console, pressing buttons and flicking switches like it was nobody's business.

"Alright Doctor, where to next?"

Amy Pond was grinning at the Doctor as he twisted and turned some final levers and the distinct groaning of the TARDIS filled the room. They grabbed the console and smiled at each other.

"No idea!"

The TARDIS shuddered and came to a stop as Rory Williams walked into the control room and joined his wife.

"Where have you been?" Amy asked before he could say a word.

"Trying to find the backdoor." He said quite seriously, but Amy couldn't help but laugh.

"Alright, time to find out where we are!" The Doctor told them, his laughing eyes looking happier than ever.

He peered out the door. "Earth, 23rd century, mid-spring… somewhere near modern-day Coventry." He continued outside.

Amy and Rory hurried out behind him but the Doctor was nowhere to be found. They looked around for a bit and then found him talking to a group of children, trying to get information.

"So where are we, exactly?" They heard him ask.

"Dresden of course," A little girl replied, sounding shocked he didn't know. "How do you not know that, have you had too much to drink?"

The Doctor paused. "No, I'm just thick," He said absently. "Now why aren't you in school?"

"Because today is a grouping day." An older boy said simply, a little too simply for the Doctor's liking. "We all have to be at the grouping later today, well except for little Pixie." He motioned to the little girl he'd spoken with earlier.

"Grouping day? What's a grouping day?" The Doctor asked, suddenly interested. The children stopped and looked at each other, looking instantly uncomfortable.

Pixie leaned in close. "It's when the spirit picks another body." she whispered, sounding incredibly frightened.

"Well, where can we find this 'grouping'?" The Doctor whispered back to her.

"It's at 7:00 at the group center, where all the groupings are held." A new boy said, just as a short-haired woman walked up behind them.

"What are you kids talking about?" The new-comer announced, rather loudly.

"Just… things." One girl replied. "Nothing" Another boy yelled at the same moment. The kids burst into peals of laughter.

"Well glad to see you guys are having fun." She smiled. "And who are you?" she faced the Doctor accusingly.

"Oh, just passing through," He said innocently. "We were just leaving weren't we Amy, Rory." Then he strutted off, with Amy and Rory right behind him this time.

"Uhh, Doctor, something doesn't seem right here." Rory said quietly, to make sure the woman wasn't listening.

"Thanks Captain Obvious, now shut up and let the Doctor talk." Amy snapped back to him.

"I don't know what it is yet, but I know how we're going to find out," The Doctor said calmly. "Amy, Rory. We're going to a grouping."

**. . . .**

They found a hotel close to where they were and went out again. The Doctor somehow knew where all the places were and who they should talk to but they were pretty sure he was bluffing. They found the group center with no trouble and sat down right when a man started talking.

"Hello everyone, and welcome to the 231st annual grouping of 2256. I'm sure you all know that 14 year old Brooklyn Smith passed away last night of…" He paused. "Unnatural causes. And by law we must bring in her body to release her of her…" Another pause. "Burden, and pass it on to another. So let the choosing begin." The man sat down again.

The Doctor was sitting in his seat when the room got silent. He noticed that a body had been brought in where the man had been standing. The body of a young girl. She was tall and had soft blond hair; the Doctor guessed this was the girl they were talking about, Brooklyn Smith.

He watched for a moment when something happened that shocked him. The girl sat up and started talking. But there was something different about her than the other children. Her eyes were milky white and her voice didn't sound like a girls, it was flat and completely monotone. The Doctor realized this must be the so called 'spirit' the children had been talking about.

"I sense a new form in my presence." The girl/spirit said. "Three, in fact. And I sense that one of them is not like you." The Doctor glanced quickly at Amy and Rory. "He is like me, not of this world and I also sense a perfect match."

The Doctor tensed up, realizing what the girl/spirit meant. Amy clutched his arm, realizing what she (it) meant too. The thing continued.

"I have found who I need." The thing paused. "The one I must use is Cee Vinson.

**A/N: Please, leave a review! Compliment, criticize, just tell me what you think! Thanks for reading! More will be posted soon!**


	3. Inside the TARDIS

**A/N: Thanks for reading! And I love reading the reviews, so keep posting!**

**Chapter 3: Inside the TARDIS**

"Cee Vinson."

Cee sat, frozen on the spot. Blood pounding in her ears. Just when she was about to walk up onto the platform, a man ran up behind her and was yelling something but she couldn't make it out. Her head was too fuzzy to even think, or eat, or breathe…

**. . .**

When Cee woke up she felt a strange buzzing in her ears and her vision was all out of sorts. Then she realized there was no point to staying awake so she slowly drifted off to sleep… Or she would've if a strange voice wouldn't have interrupted her.

"So, did we enjoy our little nap?"

A strange man walked into the room. Not _her _room, that's for sure. A nice room with pink walls and silk bedspreads. And the man. That was the same man that had yelled at the spirit. He was smiling at her.

"Who are you? And where am I?" Cee asked, cautious yet ferocious at the same time.

"Ohh, I'm the Doctor and you are on the TARDIS. And I know who you are, Cee Vinson, and I'm here to save you." He said confidently, as if it was a fact.

She wanted to say 'What's a TARDIS? I want to go home!' but she just nodded her head.

"Glad you understand, now…" He was interrupted by a red-haired woman who had just entered the room.

"Doctor, we need to get out of here, the crowds are getting hard to control and Rory is not doing a very good job holding them off." She said to him, a hint of worry just slightly visible in her voice.

"Amy, give me five minutes." He replied, sounding annoyed.

Amy rolled her eyes and walked back out of the room.

"Don't mind her; she's just annoyed there's another girl on the ship." The Doctor joked. "Now are you okay?"

"Yeah, just a little shaken," Cee said. "Now what happened after I passed out?"

"Well, that might take a while…"

"Doctor, Tell me. I deserve to know." She said firmly.

"Okay, fine." He replied, suddenly a bit annoyed with her too. "When you were called, I finally realized what was happening. That 'spirit' of yours, it's draining peoples' life sources. I'm not sure exactly what it is yet but I'm going to find out, ok? Anyway, after you passed out, it caused a great big thing, so we were able to sneak you out easily. Then we brought you back to the TARDIS, and she must like you because she made this nice bedroom, and you've been sleeping ever since. Although some people are starting to get restless and are trying to find you. Rory tried, is trying, to hold them off but it's not working. So we have to get you home as soon as possible. There. The whole story. Can I leave now?"

Cee nodded.

"But one more thing," she added. "What ever happened to the spirit?"

The Doctor looked at her for a second, then left.

**. . .**

Cee sat there for a second, wondering what to think. Then she stood up and walked out of the bedroom. She walked down the hallway and into a big room with metallic walls and a big thing in the middle of it. And there in the center of it all was the Doctor, pressing buttons and flicking switches like it was nobody's business. Then the floor jolted underneath them, and she had to grab on to a chair behind her. Then it all stopped.

The Doctor took hold of Cee's hand and led her outside. But it wasn't outside anymore. It was her room, her _real_ room, not the one on the TARDIS. She smiled and walked to over her bed. The Doctor slowly walked backwards into the TARDIS and shut the door. Cee turned around at the sound but she was too late. The TARDIS was disappearing right before her eyes. She yelled with fright and her mother ran startled into her room. She looked at Cee and wondered what had happened because she had not seen the TARDIS. The TARDIS was already gone.

Cee flopped back on her bed and cried.

**A/N: Hope you're enjoying the story! I love reviews, so keep writing them! Thanks!**


	4. 2168

**A/N: Sorry about the delay, I'm just glad you guys are still reading! I hope you like this story as much as I like writing it! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 4: 2168**

_Four Days Later…_

The next few days of Cee's life were incredibly boring. She couldn't go to school because of not taking her turn with the spirit. She couldn't go outside because her parents thought it was 'too dangerous.' She couldn't even come out of her room because her father would just send her back in again. And the little times she did spend out of her room, eating particularly silent meals and spending some unsatisfying time in the bath, were no better. So all she had to do was lay on her bed, thinking the exact thoughts she had no desire to think. The room she had been so happy to see was becoming her prison.

** . . .**

These were the times in life that the Doctor is very glad he has the TARDIS. Taking the slow path would be too much to bear for him, considering the circumstances. Though he could tell he had to go back. Cee Vinson was, fortunately, not a fixed point in time, though he was too curious and too worried to let the circumstance alone.

When the Doctor left Cee in her room it wasn't like he wanted to do it. He just simply let her have some time to herself to figure things out. Yeah. When you put it like that it doesn't sound so bad. At least it's better than what his brain kept telling him, "You abandon a little girl just like that. She obviously still needed you; do you only have one heart? You must get over yourself…" and the comments only got worse from there. He already had _enough_ of those nagging little voices, and one of them was named Rory. He frowned, and as funny as that was, it still didn't make him feel any better.

Amy noticed he had his troubled face on. "What's wrong now?" She asked a bit playfully.

"Just thinking, I guess." He said mournfully.

"No, I know your thinking face, and that is definitely not it." She frowned.

"Yeah, you're right this is my pitiful face isn't it?" He gave her a soft smile.

"There's the Doctor I know!" She gave him a big grin. "Now where are we going?"

He gulped. "Back," He said. "_Way_ back."

"Err, back where, exactly?" Rory cut in, feeling very third wheel-ish in the conversation.

The Doctor sighed. "Back when the spirit first came to Dresden."

** . . .**

"I've traced back the signal to the year 2168," The Doctor yelled over the groaning of the TARDIS. "I think that's when this whole thing started! And maybe if we see what this thing actually is, I can figure out how to stop it!"

Then the TARDIS went still, the Doctor turned to the door, and walked outside. Again, Amy and Rory had to find him, though it was much easier this time considering that they already knew most of the town. They, again, found the Doctor in the exact same place he was last time.

"Why didn't we just come right here?" Rory asked in confusion. "Are we really just that stupid?"

The Doctor was in the middle of a conversation with a group of children. "No, I did _not_ have anything to drink!" The Doctor said quite forcefully considering he already had most of this conversation. "Now do you kids know anything about a spirit?" The kids shrugged.

"The blessed you mean?" One boy asked suspiciously.

"Blessed?" The Doctor asked. Again, quite intrigued. "How do you mean, blessed?"

"Well, it's God of course," The boy said. "We woke up one morning and the man down the street had eyes all misty and grey, so obviously it's God speaking through him."

"Of course, thank you." The Doctor said, more to himself then to anyone else. Then he started mumbling until he got in the TARDIS.

"Doctor, what are you failing to tell us?" Amy asked after moments of silence.

"Oh, I'm so THICK why haven't I thought of this before! Stupid Doctor, stupid, stupid, STUPID!"

"Yeah, got that, but why exactly are you so… stupid, right now?" Amy asked, quite irritated by the Doctor's lack of words.

"Oh, don't you get it Amy!" He yelled. "They think this thing is a blessing! Or that's the way it started out. I'm guessing that at first they believed this thing would make all their dreams come true, God speaking through their people, but then people started dying. And they realized it was a curse. This thing, Amy, has been killing people for over a thousand years. It's been consuming their bodies and been using them for their own personal enjoyment, and it's succeeded completely. I think I know what it is now, but I'm not sure yet so let's go find out!"

The Doctor was raging mad with excitement and he seemed, just for a second, exactly like his old, happy self. Fighting monsters and fighting the universe, side by side, Amy Pond and the Doctor. I mean, now there was Rory but it felt like nothing changed. They grabbed onto the handle bars and prepared for the jolt. But it never came. The Doctor looked concerned and tried again, but still nothing happened. The Doctor's shoulders sagged and his head drooped lower than his hair.

"We're stuck." He said. "We can't go and save Cee. We can't go and save the world."

**A/N: Thanks for reading, I hoped you liked it! Considering I'm probably talking to no one but the two people that are actually reading this, keep posting reviews! You don't have to if you don't want to, but they do brighten my day! I like knowing people are reading, you know? **


	5. River Runs Through it

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Love this story, hope you do too! Thanks also to Citizenofwhoville123 for spiking my imagination for this chapter! **

**Chapter 5: River runs through it**

"No!" The Doctor cried. "No, no, NO!"

The Doctor started freaking out, he was hitting and kicking anything on the TARDIS control panel and, somehow, got the possession of a mallet and started hitting things with that. Then he started slowing and finally sat down besides Amy and Rory, a defeated look spread across his face.

"Cheer up," Amy said. "It's not the end of the world." She nudged him slightly.

"Doctor, wait." Rory said. "What if we just defeat the spirit here? We know what it's going to do, so we can probably stop it…"

"No, that won't work." The Doctor interrupted. "It would rip a hole in time; we would be stuck in a never ending paradox. All of the things we witnessed in Cee's time would've never happened."

They sighed. It was going to be a long way to home.

Cee frowned. Still nothing was happening. No groupings, no Doctor, no life. Well, mostly. She still had the twins and her Grammy, nut they hardly counted since they'd known her since she was born.

"Why is my life so _boring_?" She asked herself with frustration. She knew her life wasn't _really_ boring, with the Doctor and all that, but her life is getting pretty dull considering she'd been in her room for four days strait. Just then she heard a strange popping noise from outside.

She looked outside her window, but there was no one there. She thought about it for a second then decided she must've imagined it. Until the doorbell rang.

She heard her mother answer the door. "Hello?" She realized it must not be a person her mother had met before.

"Hello, you must be Mrs. Vinson." A cheery voice replied. A _woman's_ cheery voice.

"Amy?" Cee wondered out loud, but no. This new person's voice was distinctly English, not Scottish.

"Cee, honey," Her mother said, walking into her room. "Visitor for you."

The woman who followed her in was no one Cee had ever seen before. She had light skin and gray eyes, and wild blond hair that frizzed out in every direction. Her eyes were kind and understanding but her attitude said different. Before the woman even spoke a word Cee knew the woman in front of her was a mystery to all around her.

"River Song." The woman said with enthusiasm. "And _you_ must be the famous Cecilia Vinson."

Cee grimaced. Mostly because of the name but a little bit of the fact this woman knew exactly who she was. This River was quite a bit different then the towns-people, that she knew. Which of course meant she had other reasons of being here. Reasons that would, most likely, affect her greatly.

Her mother left the room and River sat down on her bed. "Ahh, I thought she'd never leave." River grinned slyly. Then she patted the space next to her, meaning for Cee to go sit down next to her. Cee went to sit by the woman and looked at her for a moment.

River interrupted her thoughts by saying "I came from the Doctor." Cee looked at her, somewhat shocked. "This may be a little hard to swallow but, it was his future self, and he told me to go back here and get him in 2168 and you need to go with me." She sounded very solemn and important so Cee decided to believe her.

"I just have one question." She said. "Why didn't he just come tell me himself?"

River paused. "There are specific things in time that have to happen; you know how I said the future Doctor told me to get you? Well he knows that I'm supposed to get him because it's already happened to the future him so otherwise it would…" She trailed off.

Cee guessed there was a really confused look on her face because the next thing that River said was "You're not getting any of this, are you?" Cee shook her head. "I thought not." The woman replied.

She looked at the clock on Cee's bedside table. She gasped. "We have to go quickly. The Doctor and Amy and Rory all stuck and if we don't get there soon _bad _things will happen, Cee, so please, I need you to come with me, you don't have to be my best friend I just need you to trust me. Okay?" Cee nodded. "Thank you." River sounded exasperated. "Shall we go then?"

So with that they were off, to save Amy and Rory, to save the Doctor, and, possibly, the world.

* * *

><p>The Doctor was sitting on a ledge of a suspiciously waterless fountain when there was a pop in front of them.<p>

"Oh my God, River!" Amy stood up with a start.

The Doctor looked up from his sulking. "River?" He said, confused. But, then again, he usually was when she showed up.

"Hello sweetie." River said slyly.

"River, thank God you're here, how did you know to come here anyway? Anyway, the TARDIS has broken down and I need you to take us somewhere important." The Doctor was talking a million times a minute. "Maybe you can calm her down enough so she can work and if all else, we will have to use your vortex manipulator. I know you don't like me using it but an entire society's lives may be at stake so…"

"I know." River interrupted calmly.

"What do you mean you know? How did you even get how to come here?" He asked rather loudly.

"Spoilers." River said simply.

The Doctor looked defeated yet incredibly humiliated. Cee couldn't help but giggle. The Doctor looked at her strangely as if just realizing she was there, which he actually was, and smiled.

"Cee!" He exclaimed. "We were just on the way to save… you…" He stopped. "We won't have to save you now, will we?" He said sounding almost disappointed.

"No, but the spirit is still somewhere in the town. We aren't even sure whose body it's using." Cee replied half-heartedly.

"Okay!" He said, actually rather excited now. "So, River. If we could just use your…" He was pointing to her vortex manipulator.

"Anything for you, love." She said half-sarcastically, half-completely serious.

So they all grabbed onto each other and held on for dear life. Cee closed her eyes and prayed silently that she wouldn't somehow get separated from any of them. A nanosecond later she opened her eyes and she was there, in her town, her home. She turned to the Doctor just to make sure he wasn't abandoning her again but from what happened last time the Doctor had absolutely no intentions of doing that.

* * *

><p>Cee smiled and waited for the others to regain themselves properly. Cee could never be delusional here. This was her home, her life. This was and always would've been the place she grew up and lived for the rest of her life. But that was before. Now everything had changed. Cee had no idea what she was going to do now, but she knew it was going to start by saving the lives of the people around her, the people she'd grown up with. She was going to save every man, woman, and child she had ever known. And she was going to do it, she knew that much. Or she would die trying.<p> 


	6. Weeping

**A/N: Oh, dang I'm an awful person. How long has it been since I posted last; Two weeks, three? Oh, and I forgot to say, I don't own Doctor Who just the character of Cee Vinson, her family, and whatever the spirit is. And, now, after a long **_**long**_** wait, I present to you… CHAPTER 6! *dramatic fanfare plays***

**Chapter 6: Weeping**

The Doctor straightened up. "Alright Everyone?" He asked.

They all nodded in agreement, all except Cee. She looked lost in the wonder of it all, happy to be home, yet somehow a stranger in her own town.

"You okay?" The Doctor asked her softly.

She nodded. "Of course I am." She said. "Why wouldn't I be?" She added quickly.

Amy leaned over the Doctor's shoulder and stuck out her bottom lip. "Can we go fight monsters now?" She complained.

"Pond, what sort of question is that? Of _course _we are! And, technically, they're aliens. So! Cee, where should we go from here?" He addressed the girl.

"Umm, I don't know, the group center, I guess." Cee shrugged.

"Okay, group center it is. Amy, Rory, River." He motioned for them to follow him.

When they got the center the place was deserted except for one woman kneeling on the floor in the back of the room. When Cee got a good look at her, she realized that she was crying.

The woman looked up. "Mum?" Cee was shocked to see that this woman; this sad, lonely woman was indeed her mother.

"Cee!" Her mother leapt up off of them floor and enveloped her daughter in a huge hug. "Cee, sweetheart, where have you been? One minute you were there and the next you had disappeared! I've been so worried; I thought maybe you'd been kidnapped. Were you kidnapped? Oh, sweetie, please tell me you're okay. Oh, I've missed you so much!" She cupped Cee's face in her hands and let a new river of tears stream from her face.

"It's okay Mum, I'm fine. I haven't been kidnapped or anything, see?" She spread out her arms as if to let her mother examine her. "And, just out of curiosity, how long was I gone for?"

"3 days." Her mother said between sobs.

"Oh," Cee hugged her mother once more and sent a venomous look to the Doctor. "I'm sorry Mother; I hadn't realized the time had gone by so quickly. I promise I'll never do anything like that again."

"You better not! You had me scared to death!" She straightened up a little. "Don't ever leave me again, okay?"

Now it was Cee's turn to weep. "I won't. Now, can we go back to the house now? It's getting a bit dark, and I'm really kinda hungry."

"Of course sweetheart, just let me get something." She walked over to where she was seated and picked up a sweater, a rather wet handkerchief, and something that interested the Doctor probably a lot more than it should have.

"Mrs. Vinson, sorry for asking but, what is that? The thing he was referring to was a small black keychain-like object that had the words 'FOR THE STRONG' on it. It looked sort of like a small flashlight. ***A/N: Sorry, torch for you British. I do not want to confuse anyone* **although it did have a small hole directly through the middle of it.

"Sorry, what? Oh, this, just a little thing that we were given a long time ago. All the families are required to have them. We mostly just keep it on the shelf in our living room." She replied weakly.

"Oh, okay. But why do you have it inside the group center, why not just leave it at home?"

"Every time you go to the group center you have to bring it with you. They never do anything with it; it's just one of those silly little rules everyone has to follow." She stopped. "Is it of any importance?"

"No. Yes. Maybe. It's hard to tell, we might need to borrow that for a while."

Once they got out of the building she handed it over to him and continued to quietly sob over the return of her daughter. They continued back to Cee's house in silence, the only noise being the soft sniffs and wheezes of Mrs. Vinson.


	7. Confessions

**A/N: I guess I should apologize for disappearing off the face of the Earth, but I have an excuse! I have been working on a new drabble called 'Silence and the End of All Things.' *cough shameless self-promoting cough* It's not much of an excuse, but I've had finals and stuff so we should take that into account too. I promise I'll post more when school gets out. **

**Chapter 7: Confessions **

A steaming hot mug of tea sat cooling on Cee's lap. Once her father saw the state her mother was in he had helped her into the nearest chair and put the kettle on. Now they were all seated in Cee's front room, even the Doctor, who rarely stayed for anything.

Her father sat down in the green arm chair next to the door. "I think there's something we need to talk about." Cee sighed. She knew this was coming. But she knew that if she told the truth then her parents would never let her leave the house again.

"Yeah, I guess we do." She said shamefully.

The Doctor shifted awkwardly in his chair. This was his fault and he knew it. He never really had been good with mothers, not even his own. His entire _species _was time locked and it was his fault. He couldn't let Cee suffer because of him too. Another weight on his shoulders could leave him crashing to the ground, last of the Timelords defeated by his own guilt and sorrow.

"It was my fault." He forced out. The Vinsons looked at him in surprise. "I needed her, she's important. I know it doesn't sound like it, but this is my problem that I have to fix. So, please, don't blame Cee. She got wrapped into this and I'm sorry."

"Is this true, Cee?" Mr. Vinson looked at his daughter lovingly. Cee sighed and looked up at him.

"Yeah, I'm sorry Dad. I didn't mean to disappear like that. I didn't realize so much time had passed and I guess I just liked the adventure." Cee admitted. "I just hope I can make it up to you and mom. I didn't know how much harm I'd caused. I love you guys."

"We love you too honey and we forgive you. Just, please, don't _ever _do something like that again. We were very worried about you and we didn't know what had happened. You could have _died_ for all we knew. And as for you Doctor, are you taking care of my little girl? Is she safe with you?"

The Doctor paused. He'd been asked this question so many times over the years but still didn't know how to answer it. Traveling in the TARDIS at times could be dangerous, sometimes life-threatening, but no one had actually _died_… well, almost no one. Mr. Vinson seemed to notice the pause.

"Doctor?"

He gulped. "Of course," The Doctor said. "Why wouldn't she be?"

* * *

><p>After they were all done with their tea Mr. Vinson took their mugs and they all met at the door.<p>

"I guess this is good bye then." Rory said standing by the open door.

The Doctor nodded. "Cee, say good bye," Mr. Vinson frowned.

"I think you'll find Cee will be staying here for a while. A _long _while."

"Well I had to try. But honestly Mr. Vinson, I won't be able to solve this Spirit stuff without her."

Mr. Vinson looked at his wife doubtfully. "We'll have to think about it." He said.

The Doctor looked at the others and then at Cee. He grabbed the girl up in a hug. "We'll be back for you. Don't worry." He whispered in her ear.

He let go of the girl and shook Mr. and Mrs. Vinson's hands then walked out of the door with the others following behind.

**A/N: And that was my sucky attempt on fluff! I blame it on YouTube. Anyway, thanks for reading and see you next time on whatever this is I'm doing with my time.**


End file.
